pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
May 25
May 25 is the 145th day of the year (146th day in a leap year ) in the Gregorian calendar . The following are still 220 days until the end of the year. Content * 1 Events * 2 Birth * 3 Deceased * 4 Celebration / memorial * 5 Weather Extremes ** 5.1 Netherlands ** 5.2 Belgium Events * General ** 1979 - A DC-10 of American Airlines loses just after the start in Chicago a motor, thus crashing the phone and all 273 passengers are killed. ** 1985 - As a typhoon with wind 12 to about 3 o'clock in the morning along the coast of Bangladesh rages, are large areas flooded. ** 2005 - Studio Brussel presenter Peter Van de Veirs draws the world Crowd Surfing with 14 minutes and 37 seconds. ** 2012 - In the Finnish town of Hyvinkää shooting a 18-year-old gunman from a rooftop several people down, two die of their injuries. 1 * Art ** 1895 - Irish playwright and poet Oscar Wilde is convicted of sodomy and need to prison for two years. ** 1910 - Exhibition of Les Indépendants in Paris . * Media ** 1964 - David Sutch sails to army fort Shivering Sands to Radio Sutch start. ** 1977 - Star Wars (then simply called Star Wars) premiered. ** 2011 - After 25 seasons presents Oprah Winfrey the last episode of The Oprah Winfrey Show on American television. * War ** 1085 - Alfonso VI of León and Castile recaptures Toledo on the Moors . ** 1940 - The Battle of Dunkirk begins. ** 2000 - Israel withdraws from southern Lebanon and end the occupation. * Politics ** 556 BC. - Nabu-NAID (Nabonidus) displaces Labashi-Marduk the throne of Babylon . ** 1521 - Emperor Charles V justifies the Diet of Worms the Edict of Worms from which Martin Luther declared outlawed. ** 1895 - The Republic of Taiwan was founded, with Tang Ching-sung as president. ** 1946 - Independence of Jordan . ** 1965 - Roel van Duijn and others bring out a pamphlet, which is considered the beginning of the Provo movement . ** 1977 - At the parliamentary elections in Netherlands wins the Labour Party under the leadership of Joop den Uyl ten seats. ** 2012 - The massacre of Houla in Syria . ** 2014 - Petro Poroshenko win the Ukrainian presidential election . * Recreation ** 1971 - The Efteling opens the attraction Diorama . * Religion ** 1914 - Pope Pius X creates thirteen new cardinals , including his successor, the Italian Archbishop of Bologna Giacomo della Chiesa . ** 1985 - Pope John Paul II creates 28 new cardinals, including the Dutch archbishop of Utrecht Ad Simonis and Belgian Curia prelate Jean Jérôme Hamer . ** 2006 - Pope Benedict XVI brings a four-day visit to Poland . * Sport ** 1898 - Establishment of the Slovak football club first. FC Tatran Prešov called ETVE Prešov (es Vivo Eperjesi Torna Egyesület). ** 1935 - Jesse Owens runs and jumps four world records in one hour at matches in Ann Arbor, Michigan. ** 1940 - Opening of the Estadio Ramón Tahuichi Aguilera in Santa Cruz de la Sierra , Bolivia . ** 1982 - The Dutch football team acts as a sparring partner for England , which does have qualified for the World Cup 1982 in. London won the home team 2-0 through goals from Tony Woodcock and Paul Mariner . In Orange waving Jan Peters and Tschen La Ling off as international. Ajax defender Peter Boeve debuts. ** 1988 - PSV won the European Cup (forerunner of the Champions League ) by Benfica to beat in the shoot-out. ** 1995 - Host South Africa opens the third official world rugby by defending champion Australia by defeating 27-18. ** 2005 - Liverpool FC win the Champions League by AC Milan after beating penalties after a thrilling contest. ** 2007 - The Danish former cyclist and Tour de France -winner of 1996 , Bjarne Riis admits using EPO . ** 2013 - The wife team of FC Twente 's first team became champion of the BeNe League with a home win 3-1 at Standard Liege . ** 2013 - Bayern Munich win the whole German finals of the 2012-13 UEFA Champions League by 2-1 to Borussia Dortmund to win . * Science and Technology ** 1842 - Christian Doppler implies Prague his famous speech: "Über das farbige Light of Doppelsterne und einige anderer Gesterne des Himmels". ** 1948 - Andrew Moyer obtains patent on his method for mass production of penicillin . ** 1961 - US President John F. Kennedy announces that at the end of the decade, an American on the moon will go and return safely ( Project Apollo ). ** 1973 - The Skylab SL-2 mission is launched; the first manned mission to Skylab . ** 2007 - Google launches Street View . There are at the moment to see some US cities. Born * 1803 - Ralph Waldo Emerson , American writer and philosopher (deceased in 1882 ) * 1826 - Danilo II , Prince of Montenegro (deceased in 1860 ) * 1865 - Pieter Zeeman , Dutch physicist (deceased in 1943 ) * 1886 - John Boelstra , Dutch police officer (deceased in 1951 ) * 1889 - Gilardo Gilardi , Argentinian composer (deceased in 1963 ) * 1889 - Igor Sikorsky , Russian-American aviation pioneer (deceased in 1972 ) * 1891 - Rinke Tolman , Dutch field biologist and writer (deceased in 1983 ) * 1898 - Harry Broos , Dutch athlete (deceased in 1954 ) * 1907 - Gregorio Zaide , Filipino historian (deceased in 1986 ) * 1908 - Theodore Roethke , American poet (deceased in 1963 ) * 1914 - Anita Magsaysay-Ho , Filipino painter (deceased in 2012 ) * 1914 - Wang Shixiang , Chinese art and culture scholar and poet (deceased in 2009 ) * 1917 - Theodore Hesburgh , American priest and university president (deceased in 2015 ) * 1919 - Jo Teunissen-Waalboer , Dutch athlete (deceased in 1991 ) * 1920 - Georges Bordonove , French historian and writer (deceased in 2007 ) * 1920 - Herman van Laer , Dutch sports director (deceased in 2005 ) * 1922 - Enrico Berlinguer , Italian politician (deceased 1984 ) * 1922 - Kitty Kallen , American singer * 1927 - Robert Ludlum , American writer (deceased in 2001 ) * 1928 - Malcolm Glazer , American businessman and sports team owner (deceased in 2014 ) * 1928 - Frigyes Hidas , Hungarian composer (deceased in 2007 ) * 1928 - Lutgart Simoens , Flemish radio presenter * 1929 - Beverly Sills , American opera singer (deceased in 2007 ) * 1933 - Daan de Groot , Dutch cyclist (deceased in 1982 ) * 1933 - Romuald Klim , Belarusian hammer thrower (deceased in 2011 ) * 1934 - Rudy van Houten , Dutch pianist and composer (deceased in 2004 ) * 1936 - Hans Croon , Dutch footballer and football coach (deceased in 1985 ) * 1936 - Tom T. Hall , American singer, songwriter and author * 1938 - Jules Hamel , Dutch actor * 1939 - Ferdinand Bracke , Belgian cyclist * 1939 - Mike Harris , South African racing driver * 1939 - Ian McKellen , British actor * 1944 - Frank Oz , British puppeteer and director * 1946 - Jean-Pierre Danguillaume , French cyclist * 1946 - Thomas Nordahl , Swedish footballer * 1950 - Yevgeny Kulikov , Russian skater * 1951 - Jean-Marie Aerts , Belgian rock guitarist and producer * 1953 - Daniel Passarella , Argentinian footballer * 1953 - Gaetano Scirea , Italian footballer (deceased in 1989 ) * 1954 - Hanneke Kappen , Dutch presenter, columnist and singer * 1955 - André Pakosie , Surinamese author * 1955 - Connie Sellecca , American actress * 1958 - Paul Weller , British musician * 1960 - Eric Heuvel , Dutch cartoonist * 1963 - Erik de Bruin , Dutch athlete * 1963 - Iñaki Gastón , Spanish cyclist * 1963 - Mike Myers , Canadian actor * 1965 - Roef Ragas , Dutch actor (deceased 2007 ) * 1966 - Laurentien Brinkhorst , Princess of Orange-Nassau * 1967 - Bettina Berger , Dutch actress * 1967 - Luc Nilis , Belgian footballer and football coach * 1968 - Karl Roy , Filipino rock singer (deceased in 2012 ) * 1969 - Anne Heche , American actress, film director and screenwriter * 1969 - Patrick Jonker , Dutch-Australian cyclist * 1970 - Kim Taek-soo , South Korean table tennis player * 1971 - Stefano Baldini , Italian athlete * 1971 - Georg Totschnig , Austrian cyclist * 1973 - Mikel Odriozola , Spanish fast walker * 1973 - Tomasz Zdebel , German-Polish footballer * 1974 - Lars Frölander , Swedish swimmer * 1975 - Isabelle Adam , Belgian singer * 1975 - Lauryn Hill , American hip-hop singer and actress * 1975 - Blaise Nkufo , Swiss-Congolese footballer * 1975 - Randall Simon , Dutch baseball player * 1976 - Cillian Murphy , Irish actor and musician * 1976 - Sandra Nasic , German singer * 1976 - Magnus Pehrsson , Swedish footballer and football coach * 1976 - Andy Selva , San Marino and footballer * 1977 - Giel Beelen , Dutch radio presenter * 1979 - Carlos Bocanegra , American football player * 1979 - Christian Nilsson , Swedish golfer * 1979 - Wim Van Huffel , Belgian cyclist * 1979 - Jonny Wilkinson , English rugby player * 1979 - Xing Lin , Chinese triathlete * 1980 - Michel Breuer , Dutch footballer * 1980 - Joey Guðjónsson , Icelandic footballer * 1980 - David Navarro , Spanish footballer * 1981 - Nawaf Al-Khaldi , Kuwaiti footballer * 1982 - Daniel Braaten , Norwegian footballer * 1982 - Roger Guerreiro , Brazilian Polish footballer * 1982 - Ezekiel Kemboi , Kenyan athlete * 1982 - Irina Meleshina , Russian athlete * 1982 - Giandomenico Mesto , Italian footballer * 1982 - Natallia Mikhnevich , Belarusian athlete * 1982 - Ellen Petri , Miss Belgium 2004 * 1983 - Maurizio Ceresoli , Italian racing driver * 1985 - Demba Ba , Senegalese-French footballer * 1985 - Tuğba Daşdemir Kocaağa , Turkish alpineskiester * 1986 - Rok Marguč , Slovenian snowboarder * 1986 - Branislau Samoilau , Belarusian cyclist * 1986 - Geraint Thomas , Welsh cyclist * 1987 - Timothy Derijck , Belgian footballer * 1987 - Kamil Stoch , Polish ski jumper * 1988 - Cameron van der Burgh , South African swimmer * 1988 - Mato Jajalo , Croatian footballer * 1988 - Anémone Marmottan , French alpineskiester * 1990 - Erin Mielzynski , Canadian alpineskiester * 1991 - Geoffrey Castillion , Dutch footballer * 1991 - Aleksey Fyodorov , Russian athlete * 1993 - Nikolay Martsenko , Russian racing driver * 1995 - Haris Alagic , Dutch-Bosnian singer-songwriter Deceased * 615 - Boniface IV , pope of the Catholic Church * 641 - Constantine III (29), Emperor of Byzantium * 735 - Bede , English historian and monk (approx. 62) * 1085 - Pope Gregory VII (60) * 1261 - Pope Alexander IV (± 62) * 1646 - Maria Ortiz (42), Brazilian heroine * 1786 - Peter III of Portugal (68), King of Portugal * 1805 - William Paley (62), British philosopher * 1849 - Andreas Victor Michiels (51), Dutch general and commander of the KNIL * 1850 - Henricus Hosting (71) Belgian politician * 1894 - Paul Jan Bosch Drake Stein (69), King's Commissioner (s) of North Brabant * 1933 - Ignacio Villamor (70), Filipino lawyer, judge and director * 1934 - Gustav Holst (59), British composer * 1948 - Witold Pilecki (47), Polish military occupation and the resistance * 1949 - Simon Trace (47), Dutch general and commander KNIL * 1960 - Rafael Gómez Ortega (77), Spanish torero * 1968 - Georg von Küchler (86), German field marshal * 1983 - Idris of Libya (94), king of Libya * 1984 - Piet Necklace (78), Dutch composer, pianist, conductor and music critic * 1992 - Endre Győrfi (72), Hungarian water polo player * 1992 - Philip Habib (72), American diplomat * 1992 - Johan Polak (63), Dutch publisher * 1994 - Dan-Ola Eckerman (31), Finnish footballer * 1995 - Élie Bayol (81), French race car driver * 2000 - Vincent King (64), British writer * 2001 - Ferry van Vliet (20), Dutch footballer * 2002 - Bart de Graaff (35), Dutch television presenter, program maker, broadcaster and founder-chairman * 2002 - Kees Vellekoop (61), Dutch musicologist and professor * 2004 - Ethel Portnoy (77), Dutch writer * 2005 - Ismail Merchant (68), Indian-British film producer * 2005 - Ben Peters (71), American composer of country music * 2006 - Desmond Dekker (64), Jamaican composer and singer * 2009 - Tajudeen Abdul-Raheem (± 48), Kenyan political activist * 2009 - Haakon Lie (103), Norwegian politician * 2009 - Will Schutz (47), American actor * 2009 - Costas Sfikas (82), Greek actor, director and screenwriter * 2009 - Franz Soronics (88), Austrian politician * 2010 - Siphiwo Ntshebe (35), South African tenor * 2011 - Leonora Carrington (94), British-Mexican artist and writer * 2011 - Miroslav Opsenica (29) Serbian footballer * 2011 - Rian de Waal (53), Dutch pianist * 2011 - Hans Wynberg (88), Dutch chemist * 2012 - Edoardo Mangiarotti (93), Italian fencer * 2014 - Wojciech Jaruzelski (90), Polish general, politician and President * 2014 - Herb Jeffries (100), American singer and actor Celebration / commemoration * Day of the revolution in Argentina ( 1810 ) * Independence Jordan * Africa -Day * Roman Catholic calendar: ** Saint Bede († 735 ) - Free Remembrance ** St. Gregory VII († 1085 ) - Free Remembrance ** St. Mary Magdalene de 'Pazzi († 1607 ) - Free Remembrance ** Holy (Marie) Madeleine Sophie Barat († 1865 ) ** Saint Zenobius of Florence († 417 ) ** Saint Urban I († 230 ) ** Saints Wor (h) A ® d (us) , Win (e) bald , Re (g) inhard and Gerwald of St-Bertin († 861 ) * International Missing Children's Day * Towel Day an annual event as a tribute to the author Douglas Adams Weather Extremes Netherlands Record counts * 1962 - Lowest mean daily temperature 7.4 ° C * 1992 - Highest mean daily temperature is 21.8 ° C * 1923 - Lowest minimum temperature 0.8 ° C * 1921 - Highest maximum temperature 29.8 ° C * 1909 - Highest hourly average wind speed 10.8 m / s * 1903 - Longest sunshine duration 16 hours * 1956 - Longest rainfall duration 16.1 hours * 1995 - Top etmaalsom of rainfall 37.2 mm * 1915 - Lowest mean daily relative humidity 42% Belgium Record counts * 1962 - Lowest mean daily temperature 7.1 ° C * 1922 and 1953 - Highest mean daily temperature is 22.7 ° C * 1923 - Lowest minimum temperature 1.5 ° C * 1953 - Highest maximum temperature 30 ° C * 1933 - Top etmaalsom of rainfall 37.9 mm Extraordinary events * 1937 - Maximum temperature in Ostend to 28.8 ° C. * 1964 - Tornado uproots trees in Antwerp. Category:Date Category:May